ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Blackfish
House Blackfish, formerly known as House Tully of Harrenhal,''' '''is a cadet branch of House Tully of Riverrun. It's lord rules over Harrenhal and the surround lands. Their sigil is the traditional Tully colors of blue and red, but with a black trout rather than white. Their words are "To Those We Hold." Members of the family tend to have auburn hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes. As of the end of the War of the Five Kings, and the separation of the Kingdom of the North from the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, Lord Brynden "Blackfish" Tully was granted Harrenhal as his holding. To differentiate them from their kin at Riverrun, people often took to calling the house 'Blackfish', and the name was made official in 370 AC. Their current Lord is Harren Tully. History Targaryen Era Prior to Aegon and his sister landing in Westeros, the Tullys served as vassals to House Hoare. They were one of many riverlords sworn to the Ironborn King, but when the Targaryens came with their dragons, House Tully was the first to rise to their aid. Because of this, they were granted the Lord Paramouncy of the Riverlands, which they have held ever since. Throughout the centuries House Tully has been a loyal Targaryen supporter, fighting for them and with them when they were called. Though divided during the Dance of Dragons, they were stauch allies of the King during the Blackfyre Rebellions. For most of their history, they were calm and dutiful vassals. Robert's Rebellion When Brandon Stark - the bethrothed of Catelyn Tully - was executed in King's Landing, House Tully raised it's banners alongside Houses Stark, Arryn, and Baratheon. The Riverlands proved a major theatre of the war, and the Tullys were in the thick of it. When all was finished, and the rebels emerged victorious, the two daughters of Hoster Tully went off to their husband's holdfasts, binding the North, Vale, and Riverlands by marriage. The War of the Five Kings From the Red Fork to the God's Eye As the forces of the Lannisters set the Riverlands ablaze at the outset of the War, the riverlords turn to Robb Stark, naming him their King of the Trident, and following him into battle. The much of the Trident suffers from the depredations of Gregor Clegane and men like him, the war begins to shift in favour of the rebels, as Robb Stark wins several victories, and breaks the siege of Riverrun by the surrounding Westerlords. As the tides shift, and the North presses it's advantage, the Ironborn begin their assault in the North. Robb Stark leaves Brynden Tully in charge of the continued fighting in the Riverlands as he withdraws to defend his home, but the Battle of the Fords denies Tywin Lannister entrance into the Riverlands, easing the pressure on the region. Tywin is soon caught up with the Tyrells and the Siege of Kings Landing, giving the Tullys opportunity to drive the last of the attackers from their lands, and continue in their raids on the Westerlands. The End of the War As Tywin falls, and the Westerlands continues to bleed under the attacks of the Riverlords, the war begins to wind down. After Tywin Lannister abandons Harrenhal to defend the capital, the Northerners march in, seizing the castle for the North. Robb Stark grants it to his granduncle Brynden, creating House Tully of Harrenhal. Recent Events After seventy years as House Tully of Harrenhal, Lord Harren Tully, seeking individuality and personal identify for the house, brought a change to the family. Alongside his two grandsons, Edmyn and Beric, Lord Harren decided to officially adopt the name of his father, 'the Blackfish', as their house name. As such, House Blackfish was born, and the words 'To Those We Hold' were taken as their own. Members of House Tully of Harrenhal Current Members * Harren Blackfish, Lord of Harrenhal and Warden of the Southern Marches. * Edmyn Blackfish, grandson of Harren Blackfish and heir to Harrenhal. * Beric Blackfish, grandson of Harren Blackfish and twin brother of Edmyn. * Lysa Blackfish, daughter of Edmyn Blackfish. * Hoster Blackfish, son of Harren Blackfish and ___ of Harrenhal. Past Members *Brynden Tully, brother of Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, known as 'the Blackfish.' Granted Harrenhal in 300 AC, becoming the progenitor of House Blackfish. *Roland Tully, sole offspring of Brynden Tully and Jeyne Harwick. Died in the War of the Burning Brand. Category:House Blackfish Category:Riverlands